


Faithful Infidelity

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie knows Don's being faithful the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta spikedluv

Charlie tried to just relax and enjoy the evening. It wasn’t that often that Don cooked a romantic dinner. For all the teasing he did about Charlie’s cooking ability if one of them was going to spend the time making a nice dinner it was probably going to be Charlie, even if he did have to cook at Don’s apartment to accomplish it. And it wasn’t that Don never cooked a nice dinner for no particular reason other than he felt like doing something nice, but it was also true that it was one of the things he did when he was about to say or do something he knew Charlie wasn’t going to like. And Don had had that air about him the last few days, the slightly guilty, hungry look he got whenever he started to feel that itch. It had been almost three months since Don had fucked someone else, just long enough for Charlie to let himself start to believe that last time really had been the _last_ time. It hadn’t been, of course, it never would be. And maybe it wasn’t even fair for Charlie to hope that it was because to Don’s credit he had never promised that this time or the next time would be the last time.  
  
The only promises that Don had ever made were that he would tell Charlie when he felt the urge to fuck someone else and that they would pick out the third person together. Don could stray, but only so far. He could fuck someone else when he needed to, but Charlie would be there as an active participant.   
  
It wasn’t a good solution, but it was the best Charlie could come up with. It helped a little that it wasn’t personal; Don had never been able to be faithful in any relationship that lasted more than a month. Of course, it still made Charlie feel like he was inadequate. If he was enough for Don he wouldn’t need to stray. Wouldn’t need to invite a third person, a stranger, always a stranger, into their bed for even a night. But he wasn’t enough, and so Don did.   
  
Charlie was never sure what triggered Don’s itch, and he was never really sure what Don would be in the mood for. They were both bisexual, rather than gay, which helped. Sometimes Don wanted another man, sometimes he wanted a woman. Blonde, brunette, redhead, it didn’t seem to matter. He would be on edge for a few days and then he would tell Charlie he had “that feeling.” It was always “that feeling” never “I need to fuck someone else.” And as always, Charlie would agree because the alternatives were to lose Don completely or have Don agree in theory only to find out later that Don had gone behind his back and slept with someone else anyway. It was theoretically possible that Don could be faithful, and Charlie had no doubt that if Don actually promised to be faithful he’d mean it at the time and he’d genuinely try to honor his promise, but his history indicated he was unlikely to be successful. Maybe if he worked with Bradford he could accomplish it, without, of course, admitting exactly who he was sleeping with at the moment. But as important as this was, there were other things Don probably needed to work on first.   
  
So they’d pick a direction and drive for several hours. They’d find someone at a club or a bar, give false names and find a room. Charlie would give up his body for a while, and while he wouldn’t act thrilled with the situation he’d try very hard to appear that he was at least okay and not let on that he felt like every time this happened he lost another piece of himself. He wasn’t sure how many pieces were left. He’d taken to promising himself that each time was the last time. He loved Don with all his heart and he couldn’t imagine his life without Don as his lover as well as his brother and friend. But he couldn’t keep living like this either.   
  
The problem was that after Don strayed he’d be Charlie’s completely for a while. He’d be more attentive for a while because he _did_ know that Charlie wasn’t happy with the arrangement. In his darker moments Charlie couldn’t help but think about abuse victims and abusers who would hurt someone then spend a little while trying to make it up to the victim. But this wasn’t abuse. They were adults, and either one of them could walk away. In theory.   
  
“You look pretty deep in thought,” Don said gently, refilling Charlie’s wine glass.   
  
“Yeah, just…thinking.”   
  
Don’s lips quirked in a smile. “Something you want to talk about?”   
  
“Nah. Want some help with the dishes?”   
  
“Leave ‘em. Let’s go sit on the couch.”   
  
Don sat down first, holding his arm out so Charlie could snuggle up against him.   
  
Charlie sipped his wine. “This is really good. The whole dinner was good.”   
  
“Thanks, I try,” Don said. He pressed a kiss to Charlie’s temple and rubbed Charlie’s arm with his free hand. “So…I’ve uh—I’ve been having that feeling.”   
  
“Yeah. I already told Dad you and I would be going camping together this weekend.”   
  
“That predictable, am I?” Don asked ruefully. “Charlie, I’m - - “   
  
Charlie winced, knowing what Don was about to say. But his apology wouldn’t change anything, it might even make it worse. So before Don could finish he put his got up and straddled Don’s lap. “What are you in the mood for this time? Man or woman? Maybe a redhead? It’s been a while since you picked out a redhead.”   
  
“Charlie—“   
  
“Don—shh. You never promised me it would only be me.”   
  
“I know,” Don said heavily. He reached up and caressed Charlie’s cheek, brushing his mouth with his thumb. “But I wanted to. I want to.”   
  
Charlie closed his eyes because he couldn’t meet Don’s gaze. “I know. But I’d rather know—rather be with you when you’re with someone else than have to wonder, have to imagine—“   
  
“Oh, Charlie. I’m so sor—“ Charlie silenced him with a kiss. Don couldn’t promise any other kind of fidelity and maybe one day Charlie would stop letting himself believe that this time would be the last time. But not tonight.


End file.
